Any Interuptions?
by RunningWild14
Summary: Do you know how it feels to love someone who just wants a fling? Lisbon does. Or so she thinks. Jisbon, little Rigspelt in further chapters. Don't forget Cho!
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon perched uncomfortably on the high chrome bar stool. She sipped her dry white wine, and resisted the temptation to study the drinkers around her. One of the downsides of her job was the need to constantly watch people. She'd never know how Jane did it. There's an expression: you could read somebodys face like a book. Lisbon didn't read faces like books. She read faces like faces. Books had no past, no history. Faces was what had attracted her to Jane the moment Minelli had introduced him to the department. His face.

Meanwhile, unaware that she had been tried and found guilty of committing crimes against fashion, Grace drove along the dimly lit roads leading towards her favourite resturant. She was having very mixed feelings about seeing Rigsby tonight. Working with a secrecy meant she lived with secrecy. This was difficult when mixing socially with people outside her knowledge circle. She didn't really know how to act around them.

Rigsby walked out or the CBI building and went to the nearest resturant. He was on his way to a meeting with Van Pelt and the team. The rest of the CBI were still avidly discussing what had happened to Bosco and his team, the news having travelled at lightning speed, in the mysterious way bad news always did. Everyone had been shocked about what had happened, but Lisbon, in particular, had been very upset, a reaction that had suprised no one. As far as Rigsby recalled, Bosco had worked at the CBI for a very long time and had even been Lisbon's boss, once apon a time. So he, and the team attempted to comfort there boss in the best way possible.

A short while later Cho placed his book down on the unstained coffee table, which sat neatly infront of his couch. Grabbing his keys he walked out the front door, locking it carefully behind him. He began his journey down the corridor towards the stairwell, pushing the heavy door open and making his way down the stairs. One thing h hd hated about the building when he moved in was the indecency of an unservisable elevator. Three and a half years he had lived in the building, an still, the elevator lay in the shaft, out of use. Of course Cho being Cho, never once complained about the exercise.

Jane quickly rounded the street corner and smiled eagerly when the resturant came into view. He watched as couples ate romantically, and even got the chance to witness the endings of a proposal. He turned his attention to the dark haired woman sitting by the bar. Lisbon. His boss. His bestfriend- though she hated to admitt it, he had become hers to- and the only woman in his life worth living for. A loving smile spread across his lips as his fingers came into contact with the door handle. Pulling it open and swinging himself inside the dimly lit resturant. Thats when he noticed, Lisbon was wearing a dress. His Lisbon. A dress. No way. Approaching her, he ran his hand gently over her shoulder, calling to the bartender while she shivered.

"Jane! You scared the crap out of me!" Lisbon breathed heavily, and felt like shooting him the moment that stupid smile of his spread across his lips. "Jackass." She said under her breath as she turned back to the bar. Jane perched on the stool next to her.

"Shall we go somewhere more privrate?" He asked nervously.

"What about the team? They won't see us." She stated.

"That gives us more privracy." Jane ran his hand up and down Lisbons bare arm, making her shiver and bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. That, really, would be innapropriate.

"Jane? What are you doing?" Lisbon asked cautiously, as the bartender slipped Jane his order. Dry martini. Jane's hand slid into Lisbon's and he led her off towards the booth.

"We are going somewhere more privrate." He stated, sitting down next to Lisbon in the corner booth, distancing themselves from the entrance of the resturant.

"Why?"

"Because..." His husky voice trailed off, their gazes locking for a brief moment before Lisbon's eyes fluttered to the table. Jane reached towards her, cupping her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. Their gaze grew intense, so Jane began to lean in. Her hand rested on his chest, tugging on the labels of his jacket, pulling him impossibly closer. As their lips met softly, they failed to notice the biwildered gazes from there fellow team members. Until Cho coughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you know how it feels to fall in love with a guy who just wants sex? Lisbon does, or, so she thinks. This fic is based around the middle-to end- of season 3. Kristina is way out of the picture. Mostly, it's about the dynamics of the teams different styles of relationship with Lisbon. But as always, it is centered around Jane and Lisbon.**

**P.s. I am very sorry for my lack of update for over a month. I've been busy with the whole shift into GCSE courses, and I was Germany for the latter of June. But the good news is that holidays roll in soon and I can write my little hands off!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the show, the would be no Kristina Frye.**

**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! *Got a little over excited there***

Jane and Lisbon hurridly jumped apart, mumbling apologies, and something about Jane practically jumping her. Lisbon smoothed down her slick dark hair, as Van Pelt slid into the booth, closely followed by Rigsby. Cho huffed, at the sudden lack of seating, and stalked off in search of an unclaimed chair.

Who are they kidding? Cho, being his amazing self, had figured out the feelings in which Jane harboured for their firey boss, soon after Van Pelt and Rigsby had re-hooked up. From his trained point of view, they'd been romantically interested in one another for a while now. It only made sence that it had taken them exactly two months to physically act apon they're instincts. He soon spotted a lone chair in the corner, and asked the people closest- in interragation mode- if anyone was using it. They'd politely said no, and he'd carried the chair back to the team. Where he was met with an awkward silence.

As soon as Van Pelt sat down, her eyes had met Lisbon's strained glare from across the table. Her eyes practically screamed '_Shut up Grace, I know about you and Rigsby!' _Van Pelt soon adverted her gaze to the table, and she traced the sratches in the shiny surface with her finger. Rigsby's hand rested comfortingly on her knee, and she instantly calmed down.

Rigsby, however, was a different story. Of course he would never admit to his boss that he was worried about her. He automatically assumed everyone was. But over the five and a half years of working in close proximinity of her every day, he liked to believe he knew somethings that neither Jane, Cho or Grace, knew about her. But those thoughts had been darastically erased as soon as he'd spotted Jane with his hands all over her. Obviously, the fraud pshycic knew _everything._

Jane hadn't budged from close to Lisbon's side, until she'd pushed lightly at his chest. But even then, he'd only moved an inch. He observed keenly as the red haired rookie's eyes met his boss's, and then quickly glanced at the table. Her fingers finding comfort in the scratches of the wood. He'd noticed Rigsby's arm shift towards Grace, and how the crease in her brow relaxed at his touch.

Lisbon's thoughts were slightly more frantic. Oh God. What if one of them lets slip and mistakenly informs Hightower? What about Van Pelt and Rigsby,- she'd met Grace's gaze at this point- what if they're jealous? No, of course not. What if I lose my job? Stop being silly. She told herself to stop argueing to a non-existent clone of herself which only poped up suddenly when she was extremely nervous. She hoped that the team couldn't see the rosy tinge on her cheeks, under the bad lighting conditions. Cho re-appeared at the table and sat down at the edge of his chair.

"Has anyone seen any good movies lately?" Jane asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Lisbon just glared at him, and he'd shrugged nonchalantly in return. Luckily a waitr appeared offering the three new arrivals a beverage. Cho'd asked desperatly for a Pina Coloda. Rigsby had mumbled something about wanting a Root Beer Float, and Van Pelt had begged for a glass of red.

"Does re-watching old movies count?" Cho asked Jane.

"Depends. Which movie?" Jane mentlly high-fived himself for discovering a topic they weren't uncomfortable discussing.

"The Matrix." At this, Lisbon's face lit-up.

"Really?" She smiled. "I love those movies!"

"I know. We watched them together, remember?"

"Yes, but they weren't the only ones." Lisbon stated, confidence suddenly presence in her previouly shaky voice.

"Oh, here we go with the whole Twilight wrecked vampires speech." Cho moaned, and was rather pleased when their drinks swiftly arrived, and occupied himself in relishing in the taste of it.

"Were you really interested Jane, or were you just making converstaion?" Rigsby butted in, causing Grace to smirk.

After Jane had admitted to just wanting to make coversation, and how it had worked, Lisbon decided to freshen up, and excused herself from the team. All she wanted was a few mintutes to compose herself. What she hadn't expected was a concerned Grace to follow her into the 'ladies rest room'. She splashed her face with cold water, thanking whoever created waterproof mascara. Hearing the door open, she dismissed it for another happy customer. She was right, it was a customer. She just didn't think it was Van Pelt.

"Go on then. Spill." Van Pelt hopped up onto the side and crossed her legs eleglantly, in a lady fashion. Lisbon almost jumped out of her skin.

"God Grace! You scared me!" She leant of the sink, breathing heavily, silently begging herslef not to vomit in front of the younger woman.

"Sorry." She apologized. "...Jane? Really?" She questioned. Lisbon's felt her insides churn, and her cheeks re-heat.

"I don't want to talk about it Grace." She stated, trying not to shake. "We don't discuss our-"

"Personal lives on this team." Grace continued for her, and sighed, holding her hands up in a surrender fashion. "I know, I know." Lisbon calmed slightly. Maybe, she thought, she should losen up the reigns she had Van Pelt tied tightly to. "But Jane?"

"Grace!" Lisbon squelled, her voice reaching an occtive very un-Lisbon-like.

"I mean, I can see the attraction. " Grace continued, dispite Lisbon's pleas. "You've practically been having eye-sex for the past three months."

"Two. Two months, Grace." Lisbon corrected. "And I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Grace fell silent, her brow furrowing questioningly.

"Is this the first time?" She asked after a while.

"Graaaaccee!" Lisbon whinned.

"What?" She asked confusingly. "You were the one I told about the whole fiasco with Rigsby. Please, just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Lisbon sighed.

"Oh I find that hard to 're a bad liar, Boss." Grace said, softly.

"It was just a kiss." She bit back tears. _Surely it shouldn't hurt this much._

"You felt something. And you weren't supposed to." Van Pelt hopped of the side and was soon stood behind her boss. Lisbon turned to face her, her eyes seeking comfort in the red-haired beauty. Honestly, it didn't matter what Grace wore. Even if it was ridiculous. She still managed to look stunnning.

"It was supposed to be a fling. No feelings. No strings attatched." Lisbon choked on her words, tears soon cascading down her porcelain cheeks. "I don't know what to do."

"Hey," Grace tennativley hugged her boss. "It'll be OK. Maybe the feelings aren't such a bad thing." Lisbon's head rested of Grace's shoulder.

"Look where it got you and Rigsby." She shot bitterly. Grace shifted at her comment. Don't judge. She thought. She can't help it. I would say they same if I were her. "Sorry." Lisbon mumbled when she felt the rookie tence. She suddenly pulled away, wiping her cheeks with her hands. She stared at her co-worker. Grace's eyes where honest.

"And I know I will never regret Rigsby. Take a chance." Grace fetched a tissue from the toilet cubiclem handing it to Lisbon. "Do you really think Jane just wanted a fling?"

Lisbon blew her nose and considered Grace's proposition. Jane, was the bestest friend Lisbon had ever had. She loved him for always being there when she needed him. But something had changed recently in his previously honest eyes. He was scandalous. The bravado of his outward appearance had fooled her into believing a fling was all he wanted. The way her name had rolled of his tongue had her trembling, in the want way. Not in the love way. Maybe all he had wanted form her was just sex. After all, it had been a long time for him. But, he still loved his family, the same way Lisbon still loved her mother. Not her father. Not now. The thought of Jane being a father, had almost blinded her with the need, to have another family with him, clouding her better judgement. Strangely Lisbon's sudden broodieness made her smile inwardly. But- another but, she sighed- in order to create said family she'd have to sleep with him. Jane. Her consultant. Her bestfriend. The revenge seeking pshycopath. His wife had slept with him. How else would they have created the little bundle of joy Jane remembered so fondly? The concept freaked her out a little too much. She certainly didn't want to intrude on the memories hee had of them. Sho couldn't do that.

"Lisbon?" Grace shook Lisbon out of her reverie and stood confidently in front of her. "What are you going to do?"

"Give me the weekend to consult how I feel." Lisbon sighed. There was a rather loud knock on the door.

"Uh, Ladies?" They heard a nervous Rigsby call through the door.

"We'll be rght out!" Grace called back. She turned back to Lisbon, "You'll be fine." and they dissappeared through the doors, and back into the resturant.

**So there you have it. I hope it's good enough for your liking. I'm stupidly proud of it. Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks,**

**Taz X**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the overdue Chapter Three to this story! I know I should have up-dated sooner, and I have no excuse, since it's the holidays and I had nothing to do whatsoever...but...oh well. I hope you enjoy this, cause I had a lot of fun writing it! Especially Rigsby. I love Rigsby. **

**Onwards with this damned story!**

Re-entering the over-crowded mid-class restaraunt, Lisbon wiped the nervous feelings from her mind, and decided to enjoy the evening that lay ahead. She smiled shyly at Jane, who winked flirtatously at her in return. He stood up, holding out his hand and guiding her back into the booth, his charming smile fixed in place on his gorgeous face.

"See, chivalry isn't dead." He teased, nudging at her side playfully. Lisbon just grinned at him, and watched as Van Pelt kissed Rigsby on the cheek.

"Guys. I may be letting you and Rigsby off, but I remember saying no kissing!" Lisbon's boss demeanour suddenly re-apperad.

"Uh, actually boss, you said, no kissing _in the office_. Techincally, this doesn't count." Rigsby leaned across the table and pinched Lisbons arm, causing lisbon to throw a breadstick at his face. Rigsby just shrugged, and began nibbling at the food.

"You pig." Lisbon smirked. Rigsby always ate everything he could lay his grubby hands on. Cho just watched the scenario fold out like an entertaining movie.

"Oink." Risgby snorted, raising his eyebrows accusingly at Jane.

"What have I done?" Jane asked, sipping at his dry martini. He stared at Rigsby as he snickered.

"Lisbon apparently." He shot back. Grace snorted and covered her mouth to hide her forbidden hysterics. Lisbon threw another breadstick at Rigsby's broad face, and Jane jusy stared bemusedly back at him.

"All In good time, my dear friend, all in good time." Jane raised his eyebrows suggestingly at his boss, who just shoved him out of the booth violently. Which cause him to crash to the floor and trip up an unsuspecting waiter. Somebody's drinks flew everywhere, and glasses smashed. Lisbon squeezed her eyes shut in horror. The bruised waiter, who by his name tag, was named Pete, stumbled to his feet, and lost his footing again. He squashed a winded Jane, causing him to groan loudly in self pity. Jane pushed Pete off of him, and hoisted himself up. He glared at Lisbon, who smiled unncanily in return. His previously groomed blond curls where now sticking out in tufts, and a big red stain, covered the front of his button-down shirt.

Lisbon shrugged. "Oops." Rigsby turned to Van Pelt, who now had the head buried in her hands, and was shaking from side to side.

"Well done, Boss. You just made a lot of guys who he's pissed off, very happy." Cho stated nochalantly, in the way he always did.

Jane was still glaring at Lisbon, which made the sudden uneasy feeling return to her stomach. He shook his head at her, and sauntered off in search of the men's room. Cho helped Pete-the-waiter up, and he straightened his clothes, thanking him in a daze. Lisbon bit her lip, sighing.

"Jane! Wait!" She stumbled out of the booth, and darted round the chairs to catch up with him. Much to the customers amusement. You could always count on someone to make an idiot out of themselves at dinner time. Today, was Agent Lisbon's and her reckless consultant's turn. Just as Jane shoved the men's door open, Lisbon caught up with him. She grabbed his wrist. "Jane, I'm sorry." He shrugged her off, and closed the door behind him. She rest her fists on the door either side of her head. "Dammit."

Lisbon turned back to the resturant, to catch a bewildered crowd's gaze. Quickly they all looked away, like nothing had ever happened, when secretly, they were snorting about it in the inside. She caught Grace's sympathetic gaze, just as Rigsby stood up. Walking over to his boss, he nodded, and dissappeared into the confined secrecy of the men's room.

Cho, who was still dealing with Pete-the-waiter, had been ushered off to do some well trained explaining. Leaving Lisbon alone with Grace. Again. She flopped down back into the booth, and in one gulp, finnished her drink.

"Whoa, easy." Grace warned, taking the glass from her bosses hand.

"God I am such an idiot!" Lisbon cursed at herself, tearing her tearful eyes away from Grace.

"Don't say that. It was an accident." Grace couldn't even convince herself if she wanted to. "Besides, he did deserve it." She tested, and was relived when her boss smiled.

"Yes he did." She agreed, catching Grace's gaze once again.

_Meanwhile_, _in the privacy of the men's room_...

"Oh c'mon man, come out." Rigsby pounded on the toilet door. "It was an accident she didn't mean harm."

"I'm a little busy, Rigsby." Jane called back.

"Oh yeah, doing what?" He sighed, in annoyance.

"Uh, doing what you're supposed to do on the toilet." Jane stated.

"Ugh gross." Rigsby backed away from the door, and the toilet made a flushing sound. Jane unlocked the door and stepped out. Rigsby chuckled at his appearance. His hair was awry, and he had his shirt half un-tucked. Not to mention the red wine stain, down the front of him. "Man you look like hell."

"Thanks." Jane smiled facetiously as he washed his hands in the basin, brushing back his blond curls afterwards. He buttoned up hhis vest and jacket, in an atempt to hide the stain. He smiled at the mirror when it seemed to work, an cover up most of the redness.

"What are you gonna do about Lisbon?" Rigsby asked.

"Well, I was thinking, ignore her pleas for the rest of the night and then seduce her when she's least expecting." Jane shrugged, as if thinking about his next move on a chees board.

"You're gonna sleep with Boss?" Rigsby was a little shocked, to be honest, he'd thought Jane was just kidding.

"That's the plan." Jane stated, drying his hands with a paper towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are appreciated!

Taz X


End file.
